


Parks are Fun...Until There’s Not

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: The Adventures of Mister Bunny and Lockie [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't Eat Rocks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, John Needs A Hug, Little John Watson, Little Mary Morstan, Little Sherlock Holmes, Lockie Has A Hard Day, M/M, Play Time, Sherlock Holmes Needs a Hug, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Lockie and Mister have a park day that doesn’t end well...or does it?
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: The Adventures of Mister Bunny and Lockie [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547677
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Parks are Fun...Until There’s Not

**Author's Note:**

> SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE APRIL!!! Please don't hate me.

_ They were going to the park! _

Mister Bunny was SO excited! He could barely contain his excitement at the breakfast table. 

“Bunny please sit down,” Greg gently reminded his boy as he put a bit more cooled, scrambled eggs on Lockie’s highchair. “We’re going to go soon enough.”

“But I wanna go right now Daddy,” Bunny said as he twirled around in a circle while munching on a piece of pancake with his mouth wide open. 

Greg smiled and went around the table to gently guide John by the shoulders to his chair and pushed him down. “Sit, eat with your mouth closed please,” he gave him a kiss on the top of his head. 

“Daddyyyy,” Bunny whined as he swung his feet. 

“What’s going on?” Mycroft asked as he walked into the kitchen, fresh from the shower. He went over to Lockie and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Yummy, eggs,” he munched on Sherlock’s hand with his lips to get some morning giggles. 

Sherlock giggled and put his hand in his mouth to hide it from Papa. He let out a shriek that Mycroft translated to “Stop Papa”.

John stood up in his chair and practically shouted. “Papa, we’re going to go to the park today!”

“We are?” Mycroft said in an excited tone as he lifted the man into his arms. “Are you excited?”

Mister Bunny was SO excited. He nodded his hair, brown hair flopping about. “Is Papa coming?” He looked at the man with big pleading eyes. “Please Papa, we’re going on an adventure.”

Greg, who had been watching the whole thing, went over to the duo fully prepared to take Bunny into his arms and tell him that Papa had to work, but was caught off guard when the older man said yes with a smile. 

Mycroft looked at Greg with a smile as John cheered. “I need some time with my family.” He said as he set Bunny down so he could go back and finish his breakfast.

Greg smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck. “Good. Cause your family needs some time with their Papa.”

Mycroft pulled Greg closer to him and looked him straight in his deep brown eyes. “Really?”

Greg nodded, trying to seem nonchalant as he shrugged. “Yeah, especially their Daddy.”

Mycroft nodded and tried to look serious. “Well then I have my job cut out for me then.”

Greg smiled and went in for a kiss. He could feel Mycroft give one of his rare smiles into the kiss as well. They had to try to not make it too deep in front of the kids. 

But Lockie helped with that and let out a shriek at his brother who was _once_ _again_ out of his seat and was doing a silly little dance to entertain his brother. 

“Ok,” Greg gave up. “Time to get dressed and go to the park!” he clapped his hands together and made grabby hands for Lockie. “Come on munchkin, let’s go clean that egg off your face.”

Lockie babbled all the way to the washroom while Mycroft followed Mister Bunny to his own bedroom so the boy would destroy his room like last time he was left alone. 

“What are you going to wear kiddo?” Mycroft sat on John’s bed and waited for the boy to run over with the chosen clothes. “A purple shirt and blue jeans. Are you sure? Don’t you wanna wear a pair of shorts, it’ll be hot outside.”

Bunny was standing in between Papa’s legs when he suddenly went shy. “Wanna wear ‘ule ‘eans.”

“Ok kiddo. Can Papa ask why tho?” Mycroft was gentle as he asked the question. 

Mister Bunny didn’t really wanna say.  _ Cause he was kind of scared. He didn’t want anyone to see him in baby pants. Cause shorts had stretchy sides and were easy to take off in case of any accident and you could see his pullup when it peeked over the top of them. But blue jeans were big boy pants and no one would think Mister Bunny was a baby.  _

Mister Bunny had to think for a while and all he could think to say was that he was a big boy. “I’m a big Boy.”  _ Cause he was! _

“Well you are,” Papa pulled him close and gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled him onto his lap. “You are my big boy. But I think my big boy will get hot and then he won’t be able to play if he’s hot and he’ll have to sit with Dada and Papa. What do you think about that?” 

Bunny looked up really fast.  _ He didn’t want that. You were supposed to play at a park, not sit with Daddy and Papa! _ He shook his head and got off Papa’s lap to go get a pair of shorts. 

Mycroft smiled and helped his oldest into the clothes and headed out to the living room after a quick potty break. 

Greg was in the kitchen packing a lunch with Lockie by his feet gnawing on a cold teething toy and consequently drooling all of his hand at the same time. 

“What do we have here?” Mycroft asked when he picked up Lockie and playfully tugged on the multicolored ring. 

“Lockie’s wisdom teeth are hurting him. Yes they are,” Greg smiled at the boy. “Did he have his wisdom teeth taken out as a kid?” He questioned his husband. 

Mcroft shook his head and turned his attention to the boy tugging on his shirt. 

“Go now?”

Mycroft gasped and looked at Greg. “We ready to go Daddy?”

“Yup!” Greg said excitedly as he closed the lid of the picnic basket. “Did you go potty?”

“Yes Daddy,” John whined and gave the man’s arm a tug. “ ‘wet’s go!”

******

Lockie’s teeth were kind of hurty but then Daddy gave him a teething ring and then it was better. But now they were at the park. 

_ And that was fun! _

Bunny was playing on the swings which didn’t look fun to Lockie, but that's ok cause Lockie was playing in the sandbox with Papa. 

_ And that was really fun! _

“No, we don’t eat sand Lockie, that’s yucky,” Mycroft was gentle as he pulled his baby’s sand covered hand from his mouth. If someone could see him now saying the word yucky and sitting in a sandbox wearing casual slacks instead of his usual formal ones. There weren’t many people at the park, so he wasn’t too worried. 

The park was two blocks from their flat. It was near the back of the buildings and surrounded by lovely  sycamore trees so it felt secluded and safe from prying eyes. Not that there were many prying eyes in London. England was one of the most forward thinking places in the world so it was easier for people to be themselves. 

It was a normal park with some “Little” equipment such as bigger swings or bigger slides. There were only three other families at the park on this Wednesday afternoon. One family had three Littles with a mommy and Daddy. The second family had a girl who looked about four years old and had a pink bow tie in her hair. The third family had a Little around the age of Mister Bunny. The woman had a blue dress on with pigtails to match. Her and Bunny were playing chase around the swings, weaving in and around the red poles as Greg talked with the girl’s own Daddy. 

Lockie’s babble made Mycroft look down at the boy...who once again had his hand in his mouth. 

“Honey,” Mycroft sighed as he pulled the wet hand from the boy’s mouth. “How about we go sit on the blanket,” Mycroft stood up and picked up Lockie and went over to the picnic blanket to fish some wet wipes out of the inconspicuous  black diaper bag. “Here we go,” he wiped off Lockie's hands and changed a wet diaper just as Mister Bunny ran over with Daddy on his heels. 

“Thirsty Papa,” Bunny panted as he plopped down on the blanket. 

“Here ya go,” Greg said as he picked out the red cars sippy cup full of apple juice. It had been half full of juice with ice, but the ice had somewhat melted on the warm day and that made the drink nice and cold as well as diluted. Bunny took in and sucked it down, making little snuffling noises with his head tipped back.

When he had to come out for air, Mycroft smiled as he taped up Lockie’s new diaper. “Was that good Bunny?”

Bunny nodded with a smile. “Lockie has juice?” He fell on his side next to his brother who was still laying down from the diaper change. He sat up and pulled the diaper bag over with a grunt and began pulling everything out in search of his brother’s sippy cup that was just like his but had elephants on it instead of cars. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Greg was quick to intercept the dismantling and pulled the cup out  _ without _ taking everything else out. 

“Tank yous,” Bunny said and went to give his brother the cup and laid back down next to him. “I played on swings Lockie and then…”

******

The partners smiled at their boys. They engaged in comfortable small talk as the boys evenual quieted down and took a short nap. 

“You said that Lockie’s teeth were hurting him,” Mycroft said as he grabbed sandwiches from the picnic basket. The boys would eat later when they woke up. 

“Yeah,” Greg said as he pulled the bottle of wine out. He pulled the plastic wine glasses out. It had been kept Greg poured the glasses. “He started to cry when I was changing him this morning and he was gnawing at his hands alot. That's why I gave him a teething ring. And you said he got his wisdom teeth.”

Mycroft nodded. “Yeah, he has all his wisdom teeth. We’ll ask him when he’s Big. Oh, who was the Little and that man you were talking to that just left?”

“Ok,” Greg was ok with that answer. He just didn’t like his baby in pain. “And that was Matthew and his Little, Mary. He is an accountant professor at  Barking and Dagenham College. And when Big she is a 27 year old student of his.” Mycroft hummed. “And no you don’t need to look them up,” Greg gave the man a look. 

Mycroft was uncharastic as he let out a snort.“Fine, I won’t look him up. But just because it’s you,” he smiled and gave Greg a chaste peck on the lips. 

“Good, they also said that they would like to schedule a playdate and I said yes,” Greg said as he kissed the man back. 

Mycroft gave Greg a deadpanned look. “What?! I haven’t researched him yet, he could be a serial killer for all we know.” 

Greg rolled his eyes. “Don’t research him. Or her,” he pronounced every word clearly just has Lockie woke up and let out a whine. Greg reached over and picked up the sad little pile of sleepiness. “Hi baby, you still sleepy?” he cooed as he woke the boy up with gentle face kisses. Lockie didn’t say anything, not that Greg was excepting one, and let out a whine before hiding his face from the sun in Papa’s shoulder. 

Greg went back to eating his sandwich when Mister Bunny woke up, ready to play. The parents managed to get the kiddo to eat half a turkey sandwich and a cup of applesauce before he got restless. Lockie only drank the rest of the bottle of milk but neither male was going to push it. 

“Play now!” Bunny chirped. Ready to run around...like a bunny. 

“Why don’t we take Lockie to the slides.” Greg said. 

“Yeah!” Bunny jumped up ready to go! The only problem is that Papa and Lockie were taking  _ FOREVER _ !

So he decided to run over to the slides and climb to the biggest one and slid down it really fast, so he could do it twice before Papa and Lockie got there. 

And they were finally there...sort of. Papa was helping Lockie up the stairs. Lockie had a hard time with stairs when he was little but that was okay cause

Bunny had a hard time knowing when he had to go potty when he was Little and Papa and Daddy both said that was okay too. 

******

Lockie made it!

He made it to the top of the slide!

Bunny was at the top and he had already gone down once and it looked easy. And fun! Papa had come too!

“You ready Lockie? See, you just sit down and you havta make sure dat yours feets are in front of yous or you can’t go down the swide otay Lockie,” John instructed. 

“Otay,” Lockie said with a bright smile around his middle two fingers that were in his mouth. 

Greg tried not to outwardly laugh as John instructed his brother about the rules. While it was funny, it was a good thing that Bunny remembered the rules or maybe he remembered the accident he had went he had tried to go down backwards down the slide and had reached the end of his ride quicker than he thought. The poor boy had ended up with a scraped face and a fear of slides for several months. 

But Mister Bunny wasn’t scared no more and after instructing Lockie on how to go down the slide, he gave a mighty push and slid down with a smile. 

Now it was Lockie’s turn!

Well…

Sort of…

Now that it was his turn, Lockie wasn’t so sure of this. The tube was kind of dark and big, but small at the same time. I mean Bunny came out okay, but what if Lockie didn’t. What if...what...if…

“Oh baby,” Greg cooed as he picked up his weepy little boy. “It’s ok. Shh. Look,” he pointed down at John who was grinning from ear to ear waving up at the duo. “Bunny’s okay. He’s okay. Hi Bunny. Do you wanna come back up?” he  said down to John as he bounced Sherlock. Once Bunny was by his side, Greg smiled. “I think Lockie might be a bit scared, do you think you could show him that there is nothing to be scared of.”

Mister Bunny was more than happy to help and show his brother that the slide wasn’t scary. Cause it wasn’t. He went down two whole times before Lockie wanted to try it. 

But Papa had to go with him, just in case.

******

Mycroft was in tears as he watched Greg go down the slide with another full grown man on his lap. It was uncoordinated and ungraceful, but oh so funny. 

“Stop laughing,” Greg shouted from the slide where he was mock glaring at his man. 

Mycroft stopped laughing...as loud as he watched his partner go down the slide three more times with Lockie and once with Bunny because he was feeling left out. 

“Goodness,” Greg panted as he plopped down next to Mycroft and quickly downed half a water bottle. He was pleased to see that Bunny and Lockie were now just running around like normal kids, John was just randomly jumping up and down on the rocks that made up the ground around the play equipment, as Lockie, who was slower, played catch up. With a moment of peace he looked up at Mycroft who was sitting up with his long legs extended in front of him, watching the boys with a soft smile. “Hey.”

Mycroft looked down at him. “Hey.”

Greg looked into Mycroft’s eyes for a moment before reaching up to drag the taller man down for a kiss. And boy was it a kiss. It took his breath away. “God I lo--”

Greg was interrupted by crying and then a very loud gagging noise. 

******

Lockie was running after his brother and it was best! Well I mean Bunny was  _ super _ fast do Lockie had to play caught up, but that was ok cause they were playing together. 

Bunny was jumping up and down so Lockie jumped and down and that was  _ super _ fun!

“No Lockie wike this,” Bunny jumped really high so his brother would think he was cool. And he did! Then Lockie jumped really high...but not as high as Bunny, cause Bunny was bigger. Bunny was bigger cause he was the big brother and that just made sense. 

The brothers giggled and jumped around for a while, but then Lockie got tired so he sat down in the rocks and grabbed a handful of rocks to throw. 

Daddy said that they weren’t allowed to throw rocks but there was no one around so it was okay. 

Lockie thought it was super fun to throw the rocks up in the air and let them rain down on his head. It kind of felt like it was raining, only with a little ouchie when it rained a little hard. And Bunny was doing it too so it made it _way_ _cool_. 

“Here Lockie watch this,” Bunny sat down and started to draw in the rocks. “It’s a doggie. Now you do it.”

Lockie nodded with a smile. He drew a kitty. Then Bunny drew a dino. Then it was Lockie’s turn again. The only problem was Lockie didn’t know what to draw. Maybe he should draw Papa, Daddy, and Bunny. Or maybe a horsie. Or maybe…

“No Lockie we don’t eat the rocks, yucky,” Mister Bunny did know that that was a no-no. 

Lockie moved his face away from his brother’s grabby hands and put his hand further in his mouth so Bunny couldn’t get it. 

“No,” Bunny whined louder and tried harder to reach for the rocks. 

Then Lockie started to make a sound like he was going to throw up and that was kind of scary. 

******

Greg and Mycroft were on their feet before they knew what was going on. They ran over to the boys who were hidden from sight around the bend of the slide. 

“Sherlock! John!” Greg called as he ran over as he took in the scene before him. 

Sherlock was gagging on something and John was in tears. 

Greg dropped to his knees behind Sherlock and started the heimlich. “Come on,” he grunted with the power it took. 

In a couple of seconds that felt like years to Greg, the boy started coughing and getting in fresh air. A couple rocks came out of Sherlock’s mouth right before he started to cry. Greg turned him around and Lockie expected to be hugged and comforted, but Greg needed to make sure that all the rocks were out of his mouth. And once Greg was 100% sure that nothing else was in his baby’s mouth he gave him a crushing hug. 

“Oh baby, baby,” Greg tried not to cry as he hugged his boy. He rocked back and forth as he held the crying boy. The detective managed to open his wet eyes to see his husband on the ground as well with Bunny on his lap. 

Mycroft was trying to be calm as he held a wide eyed three year old Bunny on his lap. He was trying to look calm. But inside he was freaking out, his little brother, and Little, had almost choked to death. He may be a collected man, but not that collected. 

“Is he ok?” Mycroft asked gently. 

“Yes,” Greg breathed. 

They sat there for a while just trying to recover. Sherlock had calmed down enough that he wasn’t clawing at Greg’s chest anymore and John wasn’t crying as hard. 

“I think it’s time to go home,” Greg said and stood up with a very Little Lockie in his arms. “I know, know,” he cooed when Lockie’s cries picked up. “You’re okay, it’s okay.”

Mycroft stood up with Mister Bunny in his arms. “I think that’s a good idea, don’t you Bunny?” He gave the boy a kiss on the temple. 

******

Bunny didn’t want to talk right cause what just happened was scary. He hid in Daddy’s neck with his arms wrapped around his neck tightly. He felt Daddy stand up and felt him going somewhere.

“Ok,” Daddy said and went to set Bunny down so he could clean up the picnic basket and blanket. 

“NO!” Bunny shouted and tried to get back in his Daddy’s arms. He didn’t want to be on his own! It was scary right now!

“Hey, hey, calm down. Ok buddy, ok,” Mycroft was instant in his reaction to pick up his boy. His boy sounded so scared. And he had a right to...but how would they clean up now?

“Here, let me help,” a gentle voice said and Greg recognised it was the Little girl from earlier, Mary. 

“Please,” Greg sounded relieved as the young girl smiled and began cleaning up with ease. 

It only took a couple of minutes for Mary to clean up the food and fold the blanket. “Is everything ok?” she asked, trying not to pry too hard but noticing that everyone was a bit shaken.  Mycroft smiled. “Yes, of course everything’s fine.” He did a quick look around and noted that Mary’s Daddy wasn’t about. “Where is your Daddy?” he asked in a serious tone. If the world was ending, he would help a Little find their parents as he would expect a parent to do for his own Littles. 

The young girl smiled, not that she had ever stopped, and nodded. “Oh, I’m Big now, it was just a quick trip to the park. I have work and I just happened to walk by and see you needed help. I enjoyed playing with Bunny today, it was fun,” she smiled at Mycroft first then the boy in his shoulder who had picked his face out to watch the girl. 

Mister Bunny felt hot and hid  _ really _ fast in Daddy’s shoulder again. The girl was  _ really _ pretty. But he was still feeling a lot right now. 

Mary didn’t take offence to the action and smiled back at everyone before giving a wave and going on her merry way to work. “Well, here is my phone number if  you need anything and I’m sure you have my daddy’s already. I hope you have a good rest of your day!”

“You too,” Greg said with another smile and a wave as the girl left. 

******

Mycroft let out a big sigh as he fell into bed next to his husband. 

Once the family had gotten home, Lockie and Mister Bunny had crashed and taken a three hour nap together on the floor of the living room floor. Binkies and suffies in place. 

Mycroft had given Greg a kiss and told him that he did in fact have to go into the office today. He felt bad for leaving his family in this state but he knew that they would be better when they woke up from their nap. And it was right...sort of. 

Both males woke up Big, but still weepy which led to cuddles in the big bed and ice cream for dinner. No one complained. On one had the energy to. 

Mycroft had gotten home at 11pm to find everyone in the master bedroom under the covers. 

Sherlock and John were asleep with binkies in their mouths, bobbing away. Greg had stirred at the sound of the front door and offered a tired smile at the sight of his husband. “Hi,” he whispered in greeting. 

“Hi,” Mycroft smiled as he took off his tie and leaned over Sherlock to give the man a kiss. “I’ll put the boys to bed after I change.” Greg hummed and snuggled back into the blankets. 

Sherlock didn’t stir once, but John woke up just as Mycroft was about to leave the bedroom.

“Daddy?” 

Mycroft turned around at the small voice in the dimly lit room. He went over to the ed and knelt down. “Yeah Bunny?” he asked as he brushed strands of hair out of the man’s eyes. 

John played with the binky in his mouth for a moment before deciding to take it out. “Is Lockie going to be ok?”

Mycroft smiled. “Yeah honey, Lockie is going to be just fine. How is Mister Bunny doing?” he asked gently even though he knew Mister Bunny was John right now. 

John nodded. “It was a bit scary, but I’m okay now I guess.”

Mycroft knew that his boy tended to carry the weight of everything on his own shoulders but was learning to work through that and give it to someone else who could handle it. But Mycroft also knew that John needed time to process things and would give him all the time and space that his little boy needed. 

“Ok Bunny.” Mycroft gave John one last kiss before getting up to go. He made it to the door this time before John called out again. 

“Hey Daddy, tomorrow...tomorrow can I have Mary’s phone number?”

Mycroft smiled into the dark. “Sure thing Bunny.”

“Ok. Love you Daddy.”

“Love you too Bunny.” Mycroft was quiet as he shut the door part way and went to get in bed with his husband. 


End file.
